Doctor Who - Revelations
Story Synopsis Doctor Who - Revelations follows the adventures of the Doctor, accompanied by companions such as Rosie Williams, as he travels across time and space in the TARDIS during a portion of his life when the Doctor begins to realise that he cannot go on travelling forever. Adventure awaits in the ruins of a Scientific Research Centre, Ancient Athens and the quaint village of Withebury... Overview The Doctor began his adventures upon regenerating, caused by an accidental gunshot from Galactic trader, Aris Remo. Despite knowing the Doctor in his personal future, Aris failed to recognise the Doctor's previous incarnation. The Doctor teamed up with Aris to defeat the Master, now head of the Galactic Mafia, which he dismantled. He then travelled alone for a short time before meeting lonely school-pupil, Rosie Williams, at Bristol Museum in 2009. They went on numerous adventures, including facing the Daleks, Cybermen and meeting Aris Remo once more, before their confrontation with a mysterious, history-altering creature known as the Harvester. This led to the banishment of the Harvester on the Moon and the Doctor and Rosie splitting up; Rosie back to 2010 and the Doctor into exile in 1913. Years later, the Doctor and Rosie soon crossed paths as Rosie hitchhiked, with Aris' help, back to 1917 to meet the Doctor working alongside Vladimir Lenin. It was here that Rosie learned how much the Doctor had changed since before, as he had lost a lot of mercy and a new darker side emerged. Rosie decided that she was unable to remain with the Doctor and, after learning of that the Doctor had imprisoned an exiled alien in stone for hundreds of years, left the TARDIS, seemingly for good, leaving the Doctor alone once more. Rosie's departure and a traumatic experience in the trenches during the First World War led to the Doctor having a breakdown, and his subsequent rehabilitation by Aris Remo which placed him back on the right path and ready to face his fears. However, the Doctor and Rosie were not through yet, as they reunited to understand the origins of the Harvester, initially a marooned time traveller in Ancient Athens named Silas, which rekindled Rosie's passion for adventure with the Doctor. Their adventures brought them to meeting Warren, a smuggler from the far future, who joined the TARDIS unwillingly after a heist to steal an ancient artefact went wrong. The Doctor, Rosie and Warren soon found themselves in Rosie's hometown of Withebury where she learned that Cernunnos, an Elder God from the dawn of time, had manipulated her life and caused the meeting between the Doctor and Rosie at Bristol Museum. This left Rosie disillusioned by these revelations and the recent change in attitude of the Doctor, especially against a reformed vampire accused of murder at a holiday park in Devon. These events led to Warren's departure at the space cantina where they first met, leaving Warren to start again and head home. Following these events, the Doctor and Rosie were immediately called upon by Pandrusa, a Knight of the Grand Order of Oberon, and Weethley, his squire, to destroy three legendary Daleks known as the Abominations. The trip to Taranis to destroy them became a trap devised by Weethley and the Dalek Supreme who wanted the Doctor to reactivate the dormant Abominations. The Doctor managed to trick the Daleks and wired up the Abominations to detonate in the Dalek Fleet, decimating it. The Doctor and Rosie continued their adventures to Bristol during the Blitz. However, they soon discovered that the district of Bristol they had arrived in was actually held in a time field to isolate it from the rest of the world and was destroyed when the operators of the time field fled. After witnessing the devastation, Rosie asked to return home to her own time and the Doctor relinquished, taking her back to her flat in the present day. However, conspiracy theorist, Chris Stevens, dragged the Doctor and Rosie into his investigation to uncover a secret organisation and their plot to use alien technology to engage in false-flag operations and place an extremist anti-alien President in power. The Doctor was captured by the S.A.S.S. organisation and learned that the Harvester was behind the conspiracy while Rosie and Chris were driven into hiding by the Harvester's infiltration of UNIT. However, loyalists remained within UNIT and a rescue mission was mounted to save the Doctor, which ended with the wounding of Chris and a confrontation between the Doctor and the Harvester. The Harvester managed to escape onto parts unknown while the Doctor and Rosie bid goodbye to one another for the final time, finally accepting the inevitable. The Doctor departed Bristol Museum, where they first met, with Rosie's pet cat, Smudge, onto pastures new... Episode Guide Series One (2011) Series Two (2014) Series Three (2015) Series Four (2016) Specials (2017) Production Cast The Doctor: Matthew Beale Rosie Williams: Megan Beale Warren: Billy Treacy Aris Remo: Joel H. Joelson Crew Writer: Matthew Beale Guest writers: Darren Beale & JR Mortimer Producer: Matthew Beale Music: Murray Gold, Kevin MacLeod et al Title music: Eaglestriker's 'Last of the Timelords' Mark II Remixed by Matthew Beale Links Doctor Who - Revelations Facebook Page Doctor Who - Revelations at Audio-Drama.com Deck 10 Productions Site Beale11's YouTube Channel See also Also from Deck 10 Productions Plover Close TheFezanite The Randomness Of The Twelfth Doctor Who Category:Audio Productions